The present invention is useful for trimming an end from tobacco products and finds particular utility in trimming the lit end from a cigarette. Accordingly, the present invention will be described herein as being directed to such use, however, this should not be a limitation.
Smokers often only partially consume a cigarette, discarding substantial unsmoked portions. This is due to various different reasons, for example, during a work break there may be insufficient time available to the person to completely smoke the cigarette. Over time, discarding the unsmoked portions of the cigarettes results in the waste of substantial amounts of money as cigarettes can be quite expensive.
In order to preserve the unsmoked portion of the cigarette for future consumption, the lit end of the cigarette must be removed. This can be done by either cutting the lit end, or manually tearing it from the cigarette.
Existing tools for cutting the lit end of cigarettes are often combined with cigarette lighters. However, these combination cigarette lighter and cutters tend to be expensive and are not the type that would be carried on a daily basis for casual use. In addition, the cutter portion of these lighters can include scissors or other external sharp edges which, when reached for in a user's pocket, can result in injury. These sharp edges can also damage the user's clothing, such as a shirt or pants pocket. Furthermore, some existing cigarette cutters tend to be difficult to use, requiring two hands to manipulate the cutter, thereby making it practically impossible to also hold the lit cigarette being cut.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a cutter that overcomes the difficulties and drawbacks associated with prior art cutters.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a cigarette cutter adaptable for use with a disposable lighter.